


Grzechy dziecięctwa

by Haszyszymora



Series: Sztuka przemykania [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komedyjka na życzenie Filigranki, z nią obmyślana (tekst o teleporcie jest całkowicie jej autorstwa), jako odbicie? Uzupełnienie? Wersja pierwotna? W każdym razie spokrewniona z "Brzegi rwie" i generalnie w pełni Filigrance przysługująca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grzechy dziecięctwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Podróż do Loc Muinne trwała dość długo, by baron La Valette zdążył rozważyć swoją sytuację. Niewątpliwie żył, był wolny, miał wszystkie kończyny i ważne organy zdatne do użytku – co, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze przed miesiącem gnił we własnym lochu, należało uznać za znaczną poprawę. Własny loch, a z nim większość lewego skrzydła zamku wysadził w powietrze – czymże jest jednak sterta kamieni wobec ocalonego honoru? I, skoro o tym już mowa, czym jeden zameczek wobec bogactwa La Valette’ów? Zresztą i tak zamierzał przeprowadzić generalny remont. Był zatem wolny, godny, żywy… to ostatnie, być może, już jako ostatni męski potomek rodu… z matką w Nilfgaardzie, czyli martwą. Z rodzeństwem diabli wiedzą gdzie, choć tu pokładał pewne nadzieje w pomocy Radowida. Z krajem rozchybotanym, ale za to Foltestem ukaranym tak przykładnie, że aż martwym; jako że czasu rokoszu kraje stabilne nie bywają, sytuację Temerii uznał za nieco lepszą niż przed oblężeniem.  
– Niech się dzieje wola nieba – rzekł sentencjonalnie Arjan, stanąwszy pod murami Loc Muinne. Dzień był błękitny, słoneczny i po górsku rześki, w powietrzu powiewały sztandary Temerii, przed twierdzą roiły się też dobrze znane zbroice zakonnych. Słowem, wszystko nastrajało do pogodnego patrzenia w przyszłość. Oraz dzielenia się tą pogodą z krewniakami, zwłaszcza tymi, którzy swego czasu panicznie doradzali młodemu baronowi odwrót. Rokosz wybijali z głowy, Foltestem straszyli, wiary potędze La Valette’ów nie dawali. I ciekawe, pomyślał Arjan, przejeżdżając kłusem przez obóz Zakonu, ciekawe, kto tu głupstwa gadał, ha?  
Zresztą Zygfryd, poza tym wszystkim, wydawał się też jednak osobiście losem Arjana przejęty. Niech tam, pomyślał baron. Zrobi się kuzynowi niespodziankę. Ucieszy się.  
– Jak się masz, świętobliwy? – zagadnął wesoło, zaglądając do namiotu Wielkiego Mistrza. Ten, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, poderwał się z wyrazem szczerego niedowierzania na twarzy. Niedowierzanie zaraz ustąpiło miejsca konfuzji, wręcz lekkiej panice. Niezgodnie z oczekiwaniami.  
– Arjan! – zawołał Zygfryd. – Co ty tu… Jak… Cholera, Arjan, jacy diabli cię tu przynieśli?  
– Jacy diabli? – obruszył się Arjan. – Takie powitanie masz dla cudem ocalonego krewniaka? Myślałby kto, rad będziesz, że…  
– Jestem rad – przerwał Zygfryd. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu namiotu, machnął ręką, skoczył do przeciwległej ściany i jął odwiązywać kołki, by stworzyć drugie przejście. – Naprawdę. Wielce. Jeszcze się dzisiaj zobaczymy, napijemy, opowiesz mi o rokoszu, ja tobie powtórzę, co moja matka sądzi o wysadzeniu rodowej siedziby. Naprawdę. Ale wieczorem – wyprostował się, unosząc połę namiotu. – Tymczasem teraz lepiej ci zniknąć. Radowid…  
– A – zrozumiał Arjan. – Radko już tutaj przypełzł? Audiencję masz?  
– A i owszem – dobiegło od strony wejścia.  
Zygfryd upuścił połę. Arjan obejrzał się powoli.  
– Przypełzłem – oświadczył radośnie król Radowid, wkraczając do namiotu. Zbył ukłony uniesieniem ręki. – Wystarczy, wystarczy. Audiencja nieoficjalna. Uszanowanie, baronie La Valette, jakżeśmy się dawno nie widzieli…

*

Arjan zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że namącił. A jakże. Rebelia, brawurowa ucieczka z lochu, kontakty z wiedźminem-królobójcą, publiczne wygrażanie Foltestowi i jego zębatej córuni. Radowid, patrząc obiektywnie, miał mu ostatnimi czasy co wypominać.  
Tym mniej Arjan rozumiał to, że Radko, niemal przemocą zatrzymawszy go w namiocie, jął mu wypominać przewiny sprzed lat przeszło dziesięciu. Ba, przewiny. Wygłupy. Igraszki dziecięce.  
Ani chybi, musiała być w tym jakaś pułapka.  
– Pamiętacie – zagaił tymczasem Radko, szczerząc zęby znad pucharu z winem – jakeście mnie z Wielkim Mistrzem podtopili?  
– To niezupełnie tak… – spróbował niepewnie Arjan.  
O ile pamiętał, zastanawiali się wtedy z Zygfrydem, czy można pić do góry nogami. To, że pytanie przyszło im do głów nad potokiem, a Radowid – jako najmniejszy – był najłatwiejszy do trzymania, należało uznać za niefortunny zbieg okoliczności.  
Zaraza, chyba nie zamierzał wytykać im wcześnie objawionych ciągot do królobójstwa?  
– Albo jakeście mnie, już w pojedynkę, zamknęli w szafie? – ciągnął Radowid, coraz szerzej uśmiechnięty. – Albo pobielili wapnem? Albo podpuścili, bym zapytał wielebnego Hemmelfarta, czy naprawdę ma zwiędłego?  
Zygfryd spojrzał męczeńsko – najpierw na Arjana, a potem w sufit. Znoś, co ci niebiosa zsyłają? Dopust boży na nas spada? No, zasadniczo jednak Arjan domyślił się, że i Wielki Mistrz pod protekcją Redanii zdążył odsłuchać swoje.  
– Siostry Waszej Wysokości – spróbował tymczasem – trefiły wam włosy i przebierały w niewieście szatki. Im również wypominacie?  
– Dla niewiast należy mieć wyrozumiałość – odparł Radowid. Uniósł brwi. – Doprawdy, baronie La Valette, niepięknie to z waszej strony, tak się chować za niewieścią spódnicą. Winę za rozpętanie rebelii też przypiszecie waszej matce? Albo siostrze ostatni zamach na Hensel… Ależ spokojnie, doprawdy, do tego przejdziemy… Psiakrew, Zygfryd, walnij go w plecy albo co! Jeszcze mi się swołocz zadławi, nim do ostatnich zamachów dojdę!

*

Był już wieczór, kiedy w swoich wygodnych kwaterach Detmold otworzył szafę, chcąc się przebrać do kolacji – po czym spojrzał, uniósł brwi i złożył szafie zdawkowy ukłon. W swej karierze widywał już mutanty, hybrydy, skutki nieudanych zaklęć, wypracowania studentów, modowe i erotyczne kaprysy konfraterek oraz Henselta korzystającego ze sztućców; krótko mówiąc, z absurdami maści wszelakiej zdążył się przez lata oswoić i do zaskoczenia go trzeba było naprawdę wiele, wiele więcej niż Arjana La Valette’a wepchniętego między jego, Detmolda, garderobę.  
– Teleport zniósł? – domyślił się mag. – Czy daleko? Jeśli podacie współrzędne, mogę was przenieść we właściwe miejsce, zajmie to dosłownie…  
– Siedzę tu li tylko z polec… ze względów honorowych – przerwał oschle La Valette.  
Ach, tak. Czyli zakład, dla szlachty rzecz święta. Detmold ze spokojem pokiwał głową.  
– Proszę wybaczyć ciekawość, baronie, ale… czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego czynicie honory akurat w mojej szafie?  
– Była największa – wyjaśnił baron. Po czym, uznawszy najwyraźniej temat za wyczerpany, zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Detmold zapukał. Drzwi się uchyliły.  
– Co znowu?  
– Czy moglibyście podać mi świeżą togę? Tę z jedwabiu, tak, lawendową. Dziękuję.


End file.
